custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
On
On is a story about the Artificial Toa Niha's beginnings. Story Prologue A cool mist surrounded and enveloped the island of Daxia, giving it an ominous appearance, making the place all the more mysterious. Not one creature stirred, at least to an outside observer; in reality, hundreds of exotic rahi peppered the surface of the foggy landscape, many of them predatory. Only one being was in motion, an armored being, bruised and bloodied, stepping off a boat onto the shore, staggering into the jungle, a wet bundle in his arms. This bundle carried something very valuable, and he was relieved to be home with it safe and sound. He made his way through the dense foliage, mentally checking off the landmarks as he went, moving swiftly due south to the center of the island. Several minutes of picking through the jungle later, the being arrived at a large clearing, the packed dirt of the clearing sharply contrasting the lush jungle around it. In the center was a large fortress, it's shine dull after thousands of years of standing up to the weather. The being limped toward the base, wincing as he walked on a gash in his foot. After getting a pass from the guards, a female being approached him, looking concerned. "Oh my, Barom, look at you! You're hurt! Let me help–" "No!" Barom said with a grimmace, holding up his bundle. "You can tend to me later. I must deliver this item to the development wing." "Well...okay, but come to the hospital wing right after, so we can fix you up." Barom replied, “Alright, I will. I can't be delayed any longer, the project is almost complete!” The red-armored being then left without another word, weaving in an out of the bustling complex, making his way to the development wing, where his package was supposed to be delivered. Once at the development wing he looked for room ninety-seven, which was at the opposite end of the wing. It only took him a few minutes to locate the room. Barom inserted his Order ID card, and the door slid open, waiting for him to enter, which he did not hesitate to do. The room was bustling, and he was bumped around a bit before he found the professor, a tall being with white armor and several tools. "Barom, my goodness, look at you!" "I am sorry that I did not clean myself up before coming here. I just couldn't risk letting anything happen to the artfact." "I understand," the professor said. "You've been gone for quite a while, my friend." "It took a few weeks to track the Toa. It took even longer to get him to give me the item." Well, before you hand it over let me show you our progress,” the professor said. He led Barom over to a medical table, which was moved over to room ninety-seven before the project began. The table was set to a vertical position, and the face of the table was facing away from him. The professor went ahead of him, and turned the table around so Barom could see the project. What he saw stunned him. Before he left, the model was only partially assembled, a skeleton of the completed model he was looking at now. It looked exactly like a female Toa of Water. The boots were fitted with thrusters underneath, capable of propelling the model up to seventy feet off the ground. The boots also assisted the model in running. The wrists of the model were fitted with hidden blades and cutting lasers, and the hands were outfitted with thrusters much like the ones in the boots. The entire model was protected with ray shield generators, and even if those were disabled, the tough protosteel armor would resist a great deal of damage before denting. But the most beautiful part of the model, Barom thought, was it's silver faceplate, intricately crafted with protosteel, inspired by the Great Kanohi Tryna. How do you like It?" the professor asked. "It has the latest computational programming availiable, and it's learning API is of the highest calibur." "Its...amazing," Barom said in awe. "You made a lot of progress while it's gone." "All we need now is the stone," the professor replied. "Oh, yes." Barom unravelled the bundle, revealing a small stone, pulsing with green energy. "The Toa stone is right here." The professor took the stone, and approached the model. "With the Toa stone, the model will have power." He wedged the stone into a slot in the center of the model's breast, and then closed a crystal covering over the slot. A machine next to the table notified the professor that the model was voice activated. "Oh. Artificial Toa Prototype zero zero one, activate." The dark eyeholes in the model's faceplace were illuminated, as two electric green points of light flickered to life. Chapter One to be written